


Tears of an Angel

by Ikkei



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkei/pseuds/Ikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks Gedanken nach CoE, nachdem er per Anhalter seine wirkliche Reise begonnen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Oneshot, entstanden Mitte Juli 2009.   
> Der Titel geht auf das Lied "Tears of an Angel" von RyanDan zurück, dass ich beim Schreiben des Textes gehört habe.

Alle Planeten eines Sonnensystems bewegen sich auf Ellipsenförmigen Bahnen um einen Stern in einem der Brennpunkte dieser Ellipse.   
Auf jeden Planeten eines Sonnensystems wirken die Kräfte der anderen Planten und Sterne um ihn herum, gerät nur ein Himmelskörper aus dem Gleichgewicht hatte dies unweigerlich den Zusammenbruch des ganzen Sonnensystems zur Folge.

Für Jack war sechs Monate zuvor die Sonne explodiert.

Nicht im bildlichen Sinne. Der Sonne im Zentrum des Sonnensystems der Erde ging es gut und das würde sich auch in den nächsten Millionen Jahren nicht ändern, solange bis der Druck im Inneren des Sterns zu groß werden und sie einfach verpuffen würde, aber wie Jack wusste, würde das kein Mensch je erleben.  
Nein.  
Sechs Monate zuvor war Jacks Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt vollständig aus den Fugen geraten und bis zu jenem Tag hatte er es nicht geschafft, den Tag zu vergessen an dem Ianto Jones sterbend in seinen Armen gelegen und ihm seine Liebe versichert hatte.  
Jack hatte ihn im Keim erstickt.  
Selbst jetzt noch sah er zu deutlich die Augen des jüngeren Mannes in seinen Armen als jegliche Hoffnung zusammen mit jeder Spur von Leben gewichen war.

Jack hatte es nicht glauben können, nicht glauben wollen.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Alles wäre er bereit gewesen zu riskieren, wenn die 456 nur Ianto verschont hätten. Das Schicksal der Menschheit war ihm egal gewesen, hätte er verhindern können, dass sein Geliebter an jenem Tag von einem unbekannten Virus langsam und qualvoll erstickt wurde.  
Doch er hatte es nicht verhindern können.  
Er hatte die 456 provoziert, sie zu dieser Kriegshandlung gezwungen.  
Seinetwegen war ein ganzes Haus voller Unschuldiger gestorben.  
Seinetwegen war Ianto tot.

An diesem Tag war seine Sonne explodiert und nun fehlte seinem System jegliche Stabilität.

Er war gereist, hatte jedes Land der Erde besucht und trotzdem war die Schuld am Tod Iantos allgegenwärtig und schien ihn zu zerfressen wohin er auch ging.

Jack lächelte bitter als er sich an Iantos letzte Worte erinnerte, die auf ewig in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt sein würden.  
„Vergiss mich nicht.“  
Wie könnte er. Das hatte er ihm geantwortet, sich selbst nicht bewusst wie wahr diese Aussage war.  
Er würde Ianto niemals vergessen können.  
Der Schmerz und Selbsthass würden sein ständiger Begleiter sein und ihn langsam, über all die hunderte von Jahre die er noch vor sich hatte, zerfressen.

Seit diesem Tag hatte er sich bei jedem Tod gewünscht, nicht wieder zu erwachen.  
Tot zu bleiben und nicht mehr an jenen schicksalsvollen Tag erinnert zu werden erschien ihm seit einem halben Jahr das reizvollste an seinem Dasein und doch, egal wie oft er starb: er kam immer wieder zurück.  
Und mit jedem Mal das er die Luft der Umgebung wieder in seine Lungen sog wusste er, dass Ianto nie wieder bei ihm sein würde um ihn bestärkend anzulächeln während er sich von den Nachwirkungen des Wiederbelebens erholte.

Jack stützte den Kopf in die Hände und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die ihn in letzter Zeit viel zu oft übermannten. Auch dieses Mal war es vergeblich.

Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen, dass Ianto wirklich tot war.   
Jemand der wie er so oft mit dem Tod zu tun hatte und noch dazu selbst jedes mal wieder ins Leben zurückkehrte nahm die Tatsache, dass Menschen starben oft zu leicht.  
Das war Jack oft genug passiert, zumindest bis Gwen ihn wieder daran erinnert hatte, dass das Leben eines Menschen kostbar war.  
Doch bei keinem Toten hatte er so sehr gelitten wie bei Ianto.  
Nicht bei Alex, nicht bei Suzie, nicht einmal bei Steven.

Selbst jetzt glaubte er manchmal, Iantos vertraute Schritte hinter sich zu hören oder seine Stimme die aus der Ferne zu ihm sprach. Selbst hier, millionen Kilometer von der Erde entfernt sah er sein Gesicht in jedem Schatten und spürte seine Nähe wo auch immer er war.  
Vielleicht wurde er langsam verrückt oder nach Jahrhunderten wurde sein Gehirn langsam doch senil. Er wusste es nicht.  
Oder vielleicht war es das Versprechen, dass er Ianto gegeben hatte. Oder die Tatsache, dass er ihm selbst auf dem Sterbebett nicht gesagt hatte, was er für ihn empfand.

Er hatte es ihm nie gesagt und war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Ianto es gewusst hatte.  
Er hatte es gewusst, natürlich.  
Aber es war dennoch etwas anderes, ob man etwas wusste weil man selbst die richtigen Schlüsse zog oder ob es einem gesagt wurde.  
Ianto musste selbst auf dem Sterbebett von Zweifeln geplagt gewesen sein.  
Unsicher, ob Jack seine Liebe je erwidert hatte.  
Unsicher, ob er sein Versprechen halten würde.

Aber es war zu spät. Ianto Jones war tot. Im Alter von 26 Jahren hingerichtet weil eine außerirdische Rasse ein Exempel statuieren wollte.  
Weil er, Jack Harkness, sie dazu gedrängt hatte.  
Weil er Ianto überhaupt mitgenommen hatte statt ihn bei Gwen zu lassen.

Wieso hatte er Ianto mitgenommen und nicht Gwen, wie er es sonst tat?  
Weil sie schwanger gewesen war... richtig.  
Dennoch war sie wesentlich geübter in Feldeinsätzen und Ianto kannte sich besser mit Computern aus.

Jack sprang auf und schlug in Frustration mit der Faust an eine nahe Wand, sodass ein dumpfes Echo des Schlages den kleinen Raum erfüllte.  
Jetzt war er schon so weit, dass er sich Gwens Tod an Stelle Iantos wünschte. So tief war er bereits gesunken, dass er eine Frau und baldige Mutter, mit einem liebevollen Ehemann und gesunden Beziehungen zu ihrer Familie lieber tot sah als einen Junggesellen der kaum noch Kontakt zu seiner Schwester hatte nur weil er mit ihm liiert war.  
Und das schlimme war, Jack war sich sicher, dass er, gäbe man ihm die Chance, jeden Beliebigen Menschen – selbst Gwen – für Ianto eingetauscht hätte.

Er schluckte und lachte verbittert auf während er sich an der metallenen Wand zu Boden sinken ließ und den Kopf an die Brust zog.

Als er die Augen schloss erschien erneut Iantos Gesicht in seiner Vorstellung und Jack schüttelte energisch den Kopf um die Gedanken zu verdrängen bevor er unter Tränen die Knie enger an den Oberkörper zog und sein verzweifelter Schrei in den schmalen Gängen des Schiffs, das ihn aufgelesen hatte, widerhallte.

Nein. Er würde Ianto Jones nie vergessen können.  
Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.


End file.
